


Midnight Snacks

by swc-afterdark (ironmermaidens)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/swc-afterdark
Summary: Xisuma finds Evil X to be rather irresistible when he's asleep.(Formerly titled "In Your Arms Tonight")
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil X
Kudos: 58





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Three out of Four reuploaded let's gooooo—  
> incidentally I'm still not entirely satisfied with this particular title for this fic. If anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them.
> 
> 11/27/2020: Finally found the motivation to change the title. Relatedly, I discovered I essentially stole the first title from a friend without realizing it, so...  
> Anyway if you're a new or returning reader, lemme know what you think of title attempt number two. I think this one is a little more fitting. XD

Xisuma likes to watch Evil X fall asleep. He likes to watch the tension drain from his counterpart as his breath falls even and gentle from parted lips. The only time he seems to truly relax is when he sleeps. It does things to Xisuma to see Evil X so willingly vulnerable. 

Evil X likes to spoon. He likes to be held, likes to have his back pressed against someone’s chest and let his legs tangle with theirs. It’s a convenient fit for Xisuma, who finds tremendous satisfaction in being the one to hold him, to bury his nose against the nape of Evil X’s neck and breathe in his scent, to wrap his arms around Evil X’s waist and ghost his fingers against his belly. 

Xisuma feels Evil X’s breath hitch ever so slightly at the touch, feels a minuscule shift of his hips, and he can’t help but press his own hips forward against Evil X’s ass, a quiet moan escaping him. Evil X responds with a sound like a low purr that only makes Xisuma grind against him harder. It does things to Xisuma to see Evil X so willingly vulnerable, and it does even more to him to hear Evil X making noises like that so unrestrained. 

He sits up on his elbow just to admire the soft lines of Evil X’s face. His face really is soft when he sleeps—there are no hard lines in an unclenched jaw. Xisuma places a kiss against it, his fingers wandering lower along Evil X’s pelvis as he does. He smiles as Evil X squirms beneath his touch; presses his hips forwards as Evil X moves his back, sucks a hickie into his skin as Evil X lifts his chin and exposes more of his neck to Xisuma. 

“Does that feel nice?” he asks in a sly, mischievous tone, slipping his fingers below the waistband of Evil X’s pants. Evil X says nothing. Xisuma finds another spot on his neck to mark. His hand slides along Evil X’s dick, and he chortles as Evil X bucks his hips into the touch.

“You look good enough to eat, love,” Xisuma says, mouth against Evil X’s neck again. He lets his teeth scrape gently against skin until he hears a breath that’s not quite a moan slip past Evil X’s lips. Xisuma continues to stroke Evil X’s length, relishing the little movements his body responds with. “Absolutely delicious.”

Xisuma squeezes Evil X’s dick gently, just enough to pull another, louder moan from his counterpart’s mouth, and presses another kiss to his neck. He pulls his hand halfway out of Evil X’s pants, hooks his thumb in the waistband and tugs at the fabric roughly, freezing when Evil X responds with a whine. He shifts his hips, makes himself more comfortable against the mattress, and Xisuma takes advantage of the moment to tug Evil X’s pants further down, until his dick is freed and his ass is fully exposed. 

Xisuma moves his hand to cup Evil X’s asscheek, kneads it until Evil X whines and wiggles his hips again. He chuckles at the sound, lets his hand wander between his cheeks and his fingers tease his asshole. Evil X’s breath hitches and Xisuma buries his nose against his neck with a smile. “Let’s do this properly, shall we?”

He leans over Evil X, pulling open the drawer of his bedside table slow and quiet. Evil X’s breath is still even, if slightly harder than before. Whether that’s from Xisuma’s ministrations or his weight pressing on him, Xisuma wasn’t sure. He bends his neck to press another kiss to Evil X’s temple, his hand grasping blindly inside the drawer until his fingers find the bottle of lube there, and he smiles again as he leans back on his elbow. “There we are.”

Xisuma pops the lid of the bottle open one handed, squeezes a generous amount over his fingertips before realizing his mistake. Holding the bottle in his right hand, he’d spread the lube onto his left, the one attached to the elbow he was currently propped up on. He lets out a breathy laugh. 

“C’mon now, Xisuma, get it together,” he murmurs, another chortle passing his lips. “We’ll just have to make this work.”

With a grunt, Xisuma slips his elbow out from underneath himself, his shoulder bouncing against the mattress as he does. He presses his lips against the nape of Evil X’s neck as his slick fingers find his asshole again, arm twisted awkwardly to rub the pad of his finger over it before pressing in. Evil X inhales, and Xisuma shushes him gently. 

He moves slow, careful not to wake Evil X, even more careful not to cramp his wrist and spoil his mood. With the soft noises slipping out of Evil X’s mouth, though, it wouldn’t be easy to do. He adds another finger, works Evil X open slow and gentle. Xisuma presses his lips against Evil X's shoulder, alternating between kissing the warm skin there and murmuring compliments to his counterpart. His free hand wanders up Evil X's torso, pushing his shirt up as he teases the skin there. Evil X presses back onto Xisuma's fingers, a low whine accompanying the action, and he smiles. 

"That eager, are we?" Xisuma teases. He circles his thumb over Evil X's nipple and is rewarded with another low moan, another shift of his hips back against his fingers. "Even asleep you're impatient as ever."

Xisuma pulls at Evil X's nipple as he frees his already hard cock, chuckles as another needy whine escapes Evil X. Finally Xisuma presses into him, as slow and teasing as anything else he's done tonight, until his pelvis meets Evil X's ass. Evil X stirs for just a moment, and Xisuma presses another kiss to his shoulder. 

He begins to move, setting a lazy, unhurried pace rocking into Evil X. He lets out a breathy moan. "You feel so good, Evil X."

Evil X makes an unintelligible sound in response, and Xisuma can't help but snap his hips forward just a little more roughly, drawing a short gasp from his counterpart. Not quite awake, but not entirely asleep anymore either. 

Xisuma smirks against Evil X's shoulder and lets his fingers wander the rest of the way up his chest to his neck and from his neck to his jaw. His fingers find Evil X's lips next, already parted, and he slips them in between, feels Evil X begin sucking on them unconsciously. 

Xisuma chuckles again. "Good boy."

Evil X makes another unintelligible sound at that and sucks harder on his fingers. Just conscious enough to understand praise. Xisuma continues to rock into Evil X, nearly pulling out all the way before thrusting back in. He grazes his teeth against Evil X's shoulder, and bites back another moan as Evil X shifts back onto his cock, meeting his hips midway.

" _Good boy,_ Evil X," He repeats, and Evil X moans in response. Xisuma feels his fingers brush against his forearm, still too sleep-addled to grasp him, although he's sure that's what Evil X is trying to do. He mumbles something around Xisuma's fingers in his mouth, and makes another attempt at grabbing hold of his wrist.

Xisuma snaps his hips forward again for the satisfaction of feeling Evil X's weak grip on him loosen even further before he humors his counterpart, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. "I didn't quite catch that, love. Care to repeat yourself?"

"Feels good..." Evil X mumbles, rocking back onto Xisuma's dick in a sleepy, irregular rhythm. "'Suma... Want..."

"What do you want, Evil X?" Xisuma asks, letting his now free hand wander back down to Evil X's nipple, pinching and pulling on it and disrupting whatever thoughts Evil X had managed to form with pleasure. Evil X lets out a frustrated whine even as he continues to meet Xisuma's thrusts as well as he can.

"Touch me..." Evil X moans. He finally lets go of Xisuma's wrist entirely, instead moving to paw clumsily at his own dick, trying to illustrate what he couldn't quite put into words yet. Xisuma pulls at Evil X's nipple again and can't help a small laugh as Evil X gasps.

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?" He teases. 

" _'Suma..._ " Evil X whines, his hand moving to jerk himself off just a little more forcefully, trying to garner Xisuma's attention there. Xisuma slides his hand down Evil X's torso, tickling his belly and pulling another shuddering gasp from him before lacing his fingers with Evil X's around his dick. 

"Need a hand?" Xisuma giggles, pulling Evil X's hand up his shaft slowly, enjoying the way Evil X reflexively bucks up into his own touch, the way he clenches around Xisuma. He guides Evil X's hand back down, then up again, matching his own rhythm as he rocks into Evil X.

"Does that feel good, Evil X?" he asks, squeezing his fingers around Evil X's own, and around his cock in turn. Evil X moans again, nodding minutely. 

"Good," Xisuma says, brushing his nose against Evil X's shoulder, letting his fingers over Evil X's relax until he's sure that Evil X is awake enough to keep up on his own. "You're doing such a good job, Evil X."

Evil X whimpers in response, a sound that turns into a sharp gasp when Xisuma nips at his shoulder, that turns into another breathy moan as Xisuma thrusts just a little harder into him, his rhythm turning fast and shallow as he feels himself getting closer to climax. 

Xisuma groans, buries his face against Evil X's neck as he comes, panting and twitching, more ragged moans being pulled from his throat by Evil X's ministrations, the small jerk of his hips around Xisuma's cock as he jacks himself off. His hand still moves clumsily along his length, and Xisuma can't help but chuckle as he watches Evil X, his face twisted in desperation as he chases his own orgasm. 

Xisuma reaches around Evil X again, taking his hand in his own again and brings Evil X back up to the quick pace he'd set for him earlier. "Would you like some help there, love?"

"'S-'Suma—!" Evil X gasps, his hips jerking even harder now that Xisuma's taken control, their hands moving in tandem on Evil X's dick, long strokes that leave Evil X panting. "'Suma, I'm gonna—"

He comes then with a whine, panting and thrusting into his and Xisuma's hands until he's finished. Xisuma gives him a few more strokes, smirks at the way Evil X twitches at his touch. He sits back up on his elbow, watches as Evil X blinks and yawns, rubs the sleep from his eyes with his free hand, his other still tangled together with Xisuma's. He watches the rise and fall of Evil X's chest as his breath returns to normal, watches the way he squirms at the feeling of Xisuma's cock still inside him. 

"You look good like this, Evil X," Xisuma remarks, pushing his hips up against Evil X's ass to watch as Evil X gasps. 

"Shut up, 'Suma..." Evil X mumbles and Xisuma can't help but smile. He leans down, presses a kiss to Evil X's jaw line.

"Go back to sleep, Evil X."


End file.
